El método de los Slytherins
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Yo, Lucie Gure, he sido admitida este año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y sorteada a la casa Slytherin, donde empecé a advertir comportamientos extraños y este es mi método para estudiarlos


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece

Aquí está el segundo regalo para la adivina y futura investigadora del FBI, **Orgullo Verde y Plata.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MÉTODO DE LOS SLYTHERINS<strong>

Objeto de estudio: la casa Slytherin

Muestra de la población: Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Graham Montague, Miles Bletchey y Cassius Warrington.

El problema es el siguiente, yo, Lucie Gure, he sido admitida este año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y sorteada a la casa Slytherin, donde empecé a advertir comportamientos extraños; intenté buscarle explicación a estos comportamientos y llegué a la conclusión de que la ciencia es el único medio posible por el que puedo explicar este fenómeno. Como muestra tomaré a cinco alumnos que se encuentran en cursos superiores a mí, y que han sido los que han destacado más por su comportamiento.

Llevo unos meses en el colegio y siguiendo las pautas del conocido método científico, he observado a mi objeto de estudio, intentando adivinar qué circunstancias les inducen a esos comportamientos. No he adivinado mucho, pero contaré mi experiencia personal.

_Estudio en rosa_

Mi primer acercamiento hacia lo que era la verdad sobre la casa de Salazar Slytherin fue de mano de uno de mis objetos de estudio, Terence Higgs, a quien desde ahora llamaremos _rosa_. Iba yo dirigiéndome al aula de Encantamientos cuando escuché unos sollozos que provenían del baño, obviamente me acerqué a ver qué pasaba, en realidad no era por preocupación, todo el mundo sabe que si consigues un cotilleo jugoso en Hogwarts, en el momento te vuelves popular, pero eso no viene al tema, y allí me encontré a _rosa_. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sollozando y con el antebrazo extendido, me llamó la atención un tatuaje que tenía, y me acerqué, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba pintado con plastidecor de color rosa. En cuanto me vio, me miró a los ojos, esos ojos que de lo negros que eran, parecían mis dientes cuando iba al dentista.

―¿Quién eres? ― exclamó asustado― La has visto, la has visto.

―¿Qué he visto? ― pregunté igual de sorprendida que él, solo había visto un garabato.

―La marca tenebrosa, no sabes lo que has hecho, tienes que salir de aquí, yo solo me la hice porque estoy confuso y solo quiero ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

―Pero si es rosa pálido, no tiene pinta de muy tenebrosa― contesté intentando que me entendiese.

―¡Es el nuevo diseño!― gritó indignado― El anterior no quedaba bien con mis ojos negros como la mierda que hay detrás de las orejas de un elfo doméstico, ¿nunca te has fijado?

―Eh… ¿no?

―Obviamente eres una sangre sucia que nunca has sentido el rugir de un látigo sobre tus carnes y menos la mirada de desprecio de tu padre, no mereces vivir.

―Los látigos no rugen, o sea, eso son los leones, no mezcles conceptos―contesté viendo que la conversación cada vez tenía menos sentido.

―¿Leones? ¡Eres una Gryffindor! Pues ya verás, porque nuestro primer hobby, por encima de todo, es fastidiaros, porque no tenemos otra cosa que hacer en la vida.

Obviamente cuando me acusó de ser de otra casa, salí corriendo, sin llegar a escuchar si iba a seguir hablando. En cuanto salí repasé mentalmente la conversación y llegué a la primera conclusión: los Slytherins son unos _drama kings_.

_Estudio en escarlata_

A raíz de mi primera y accidentada conversación con un Slytherin, decidí que iba a tratar con los que, al menos, pareciesen cuerdos, lo cual tampoco me llevó a buen puerto; ahí es cuando conocí a Miles Bletchey a quien llamaremos, _escarlata_, por no llamarlo bebedor empedernido.

Estaba yo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, obviamente perdida porque, a ver, ¿eran necesarios tantos pasillos y aulas? ¿De verdad? Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, estaba yo intentando encontrar la sala común cuando me encontré a escarlata. Iba borracho, bueno, tal vez borracho no es el término adecuado, queda mejor a medio vaso del coma etílico, y además es más fiel a la realidad.

Siguiendo la regla de los drama kings obviamente estaba llorando, en cuanto me vio no se asustó si no que me hizo sentarme a su lado y empezó a hablarme.

―¿Sabes? Yo no soy malo, eso es lo que cree la gente, yo en realidad soy callado porque me paso las horas pensando sobre el sentido de la vida, soy todo un filósofo a la edad de 15 años. Pero me siento culpable, muy culpable, hice algo imperdonable hace pocos días; estaba Draco Malfoy con su increíble pelo, ¿sabes? ― Asentí algo confundida― Y claro, todo Slytherin quiere saber la fórmula que sigue para tenerlo tan perfecto así que me colé en su habitación y encontré lo que era, grasa de camello.

―¿Eh? ― No tenía ni idea que tenía que ver el espectacular pelo de Draco Malfoy con la grasa de camello.

―Que se echa grasa de camello para que su pelo siempre esté perfecto―en ese momento los sollozos ya se debían escuchar hasta en la otra punta de Inglaterra―. Y claro, no pude resistir la tentación, ¡me eché! ― Exclamó haciendo que me sobresaltase.

―Bueno, pero eso no es tan malo, digo yo, no se dará cuenta―intenté tranquilizarlo.

―No, eso no es lo malo, es que se cuenta que es lo que se echaba el Señor Tenebroso cuando era joven, y ya sabes cómo ha terminado.

―¿Cómo? ― Realmente no lo sabía, a ver, no se vendían folletos con el nuevo corte de pelo del mago más temido de Inglaterra.

―¡Sin pelo y sin nariz! ¡Y haciéndolo con una serpiente! ¿Cómo voy a acabar yo así? ― Entonces empezó a acariciarse su pelo y a hablarle― Tranquilo, bonito, no te va a pasar lo mismo, todo se arreglará.

Como gran estratega que soy decidí que era el momento de huir de ahí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras él hablaba con su cabello, al cual ahora instaba para que le contestase. De esa corta conversación deduje mi segunda conclusión sobre los Slytherins, quienes, además de ser unos alcohólicos, debían comprar alguna revista de cotilleos dedicada a Voldemort, porque tanta información no se saca de otro lado.

_Estudio en… mejor dejo el título, porque esta anécdota es realmente asquerosa_

Aunque no lo parezca los siguientes meses que estuve en Hogwarts no fueron tan malos, al menos no me encontré ningún adolescente borracho en los pasillos, ni a ningún depresivo en el baño pintándose un tatuaje de color rosa; pero si conocí a Adrian Pucey, al que desde ahora llamaré _blanco_, más que nada porque como lo nombre contando lo que me enseñó no voy a poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

A ver, hay una actividad muy solicitada en la sala común de Slytherin, que parece hacerse más o menos una vez al mes y no quiero preguntarme cómo no los había escuchado los meses anteriores; esta consiste en… bueno, mejor la explico en la historia, para que el que lea esto pueda entender mi estupefacción.

Estaba yo en la sala común leyendo cuando se me acercó _blanco._

―¿No es un poco tarde para que estés leyendo aquí, pequeña? ― Me preguntó de manera causal sentándose a mi lado.

―Sí, un poco, pero quiero terminarme este libro y prefiero no estar en mi habitación― en mi defensa debo decir que era verdad, una de mis compañeras roncaba y la otra estaba segura de que no se lavaba desde hace dos meses y en la habitación olía a mierda de hipogrifo.

―Bueno, yo solo te advierto de que ahora vamos a hacer cosas de mayores y hay niños que prefieren apartarse― obviamente no me imaginé lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, o sea, me imaginaba algo como bebida por todas partes, pero eso era un fenómeno de los Slytherin que ya había visto, creía que no iba a ver nada nuevo.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, como un reloj, empezaron a salir chicos de sus habitaciones, al igual que chicas por otro lado, yo seguía con mi hipótesis de la bebida, incluso con el primer beso, seguí con ella (digo, que podían ser novios y estar saludándose), en el segundo empecé a dudar, cuando se empezaron a quitar la ropa fue realmente preocupante. Decidí esconderme tras un sillón con los oídos tapados mientras cantaba las primeras canciones en voz baja que me venían a la mente, aunque hubiese dado igual que las hubiese gritado, ellos estaban ocupados con lo suyo.

Prefiero no contar nada más, porque para una mente inocente como la mía, vivirlo una vez ya fue suficiente. Pero lo importante es la conclusión de la historia, bueno, hay varias: la primera es que cuando _blanco_ te dice que van a hacer cosas de mayores ¡HUYE! O sea, corre lo más rápido que te sea posible e intenta dormir con tapones en los oídos; la segunda es que los Slytherins son unos expertos en lo que se refiere a la organización de orgías

_Estudio en verde_

Se dice que es necesario conocer los intereses de una persona para poder llevarte bien con ella, así que imaginé que para un estudio científico se aplicaba la misma norma, la verdad es que no estaba equivocada del todo. Esta parte del estudio tiene como invitado especial a Cassius Warrington, quién además de tener un apellido bastante cómico, tiene unos intereses sexuales bastante curiosos. Queda mencionar que a partir de ahora lo llamaremos _verde._

Hemos mencionado antes que entre los intereses de Lord Voldemort se encuentra uno bastante curioso, como saben todos los Slytherins, y que hay algunos estudiantes que lo comparten, este es el caso de _verde_. No os equivoquéis, no me refiero al tratamiento que se aplica con grasa de camello en el pelo, me refiero a sus intereses sexuales.

Como sabréis Voldemort mantiene una relación sentimental con Nagini, la cual está empezando a torcerse como indica el último número de la revista de cotilleos personal del Señor Tenebroso (al parecer ella prefiere a alguien de su misma especie), pues esta vez mi historia habla de cómo descubrí que a _verde_ le iban los animales.

Debo decir que _verde_ me caía bastante bien, o sea, aún no lo había descubierto haciendo nada extraño (aún), parecía ser el único cuerdo de su grupo de amigos y además, tampoco era feo. Bueno, que no me desagradaba, hasta que un día, entré en las cocinas (porque obviamente todo Hogwarts sabe donde están las cocinas, los pobres elfos parece que están en un trabajo abierto al público) y me encontré una cena preparada, muy romántico todo, con velas y rosas y vi a _verde_ allí sentado.

―Hola, Cassius, ¿qué haces? ― pregunté poniéndome a su lado.

―Oh, hola, estoy en una cita―miré hacia el segundo asiento, sin ver nada, asumí que la estaba esperando aún así que seguí hablando con él.

Hablamos durante un rato, a veces escuchaba un siseo, pero imaginaba que era algún elfo invocando a Satán o algo así (es lo que hace los elfos ¿no?) y entonces me dijo:

―Bueno, no es por ser brusco pero estoy dejando un poco a mi cita de lado, así que, ¿te puedes ir?

Imaginareis mi grito al ver a una serpiente reptando por el suelo hacia mí, bueno, si no lo imagináis os hacéis un favor, me dolió la cabeza hasta a mí. Obviamente salí corriendo e intento evitar a _verde_ lo máximo que puedo, más que nada porque temo que me pida mi gato para alimentar a… eso.

La conclusión de esta historia aún no la tengo del todo clara, creo que en general es, el hobby de los Slytherins no es ni jugar al Quiddicht, ni fastidiar a los Gryffindors, es prepararles cenas románticas a las serpientes, ¿el jefe de la casa hará lo mismo con los murciélagos? Digo, son casi parientes.

_Estudio en rojo_

Esta es la última parte de mi objeto de observación, para algunos la más impactante, para mí la preocupante, para esta es necesario presentar al mejor amigo de rosa (Terence Higgs), que se llama Graham Montague y a quien a partir de ahora llamaremos rojo. Es un chico que viene de una familia adinerada y que está igual de mal de la chaveta que su amigo, y creo, que como toda la casa Slytherin.

Estaba yo un día tumbada en el césped, al lado del Lago Negro, estaba casi oscureciendo, cuando vi una figura dirigirse hacia el campo de Quiddicht y como cotilla que soy debía ir a revisar que estaba pasando y si era algún jugador guapo, mucho mejor, pero me encontré con una decepción. No era ningún jugador guapo, era rojo, que digo yo, que no podía buscar otro sitio mejor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo; su actividad consistía en arañarse con el tenedor la muñeca, intentando hacerse sangre.

―Eh… ¿hola? ― Por cierto, no se me puede destacar por mi inteligencia, pero si por ser la reina de las personas oportunas.

Como si fuese mudo me miró, pero al momento giró la cabeza, y siguió en su cometido.

―Oye, digo yo, que con un tenedor no te vas a hacer mucho daño―no es que quisiese que se hiciese daño, pero era lo lógico.

―¿Pero no es lo que hace todo el mundo? ― lo miré extrañada así que se apresuró a explicarlo―A ver, sé que mi familia tiene dinero para vivir, que mis padres me quieren, que los estudios me van bien, pero esto en Slytherin es obligatorio, o sea, si a partir de cuarto no empiezas a lamentarte de lo desgraciado que eres, te olvidas de la popularidad, y como acabo de empezar no sé cómo se hace.

Tuve ganas reales de reírme, sinceramente, eso era lo más absurdo que había oído desde que mi tío Tom se inventó que estaba embarazado para recibir una baja de maternidad, lo peor fue que se la dieron.

―A ver, no hace falta autolesionarte para ser popular, digo, no creo que os examinéis las muñecas cada noche.

―Que va― solté un bufido de alivio―, autolesionarse no es lo único que hay que hacer, digo, tienes que ser callado, como si quisieses matar a alguien y ser desagradable con todo el mundo, además de pensar en temas filosóficos, como el bien o el mal, cada vez que podamos. ¿Tú de qué crees que va esa charla que nos da el jefe de la casa en quinto?

―Hombre, por lo que yo había entendido la charla era sobre tu futuro profesional― contesté un poco confundida.

―Bah, eso es lo que hacen en las otras casas, nosotros somos demasiado guays para eso, hablamos de nuestra popularidad y nuestras múltiples depresiones― en ese momento se puso blanco―. No debería haber dicho eso, oh no, Sev me va a matar, me dijo que quedase entre nosotros.

Seguía intentando asimilar toda la información que me había dado rojo, cuando este salió corriendo en dirección al castillo dejando el tenedor en el suelo.

La conclusión esta vez está un poco más clara, según lo que he podido escuchar: hay unas normas básicas que debe cumplir todo Slytherin, pero no creo que haya muchos más bocazas como rojo para confirmar mi teoría.

Como conclusión general debo decir que mi opinión es que los Slytherins son como una secta dentro de Hogwarts, con sus propias normas y sus propias locuras (me gusta pensar que en el resto del colegio no son los de mi casa los únicos locos), además de ser unos vividores, son unas pobres almas que viven tristes sin motivo aparente. La pregunta importante es, ¿CÓMO COJONES ME HE METIDO YO AQUÍ?


End file.
